warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Appledash
Charart Requests Maplefur Eye- green Pelt- orange Gender- male Shorthaired Special Markings- His ears, muzzle, tailtip, and paws are much darker, wears a blue collar Bristlefur Male Warrior Shorthaired Black Tortoiseshell (Like Cherrytail except without the white) Gold Eyes Name: Redleopard Gender: Female Rank: Caveguard Fur: Shorthaired Pelt Color: Dark red w/brown-yellow belly Eye Color: Amber Pelt Variety: Spotted with dark brown like her mother! Charart request, please! Name: Echostar Gender: Female Rank: Leader Fur: Shorthaired Pelt Color: black-and-white (see my user pic for exact markings) Eye Color: green Thanks! Echostar 21:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the chararts, and No! They are awsome, not fails. :) Brook55 02:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC)Brook55 Busy Hey Ice. If you're too busy to make my Charart just let me know and I'll ask someone else. :)--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 18:32, June 12, 2010 (UTC) He's actually nice. I understand. Good ol' Family Guy. :)--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 18:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: I know I have had a lot of charart requests from about a month ago; I don't need them on this wiki anymore, I just don't know how to delete them. All my current images except the one on my userpage can be deleted if need be. Thank you, ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 12:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Of course, I just haven't gotten that far into it yet. ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 22:13, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: If you mean the wiki IRC here, then maybe until 5:50 AM PST. Quailflight 04:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Songbird Since you withdrew your image of her, if anyone hasn't reserved her yet, may I do Songbird's queen image? $ Icethroat Exploring galaxies... 00:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I've been having difficulty with that lately, since so many on Nightfall's list are reserved and up for approval, but I think that the ones you could work on are Graymist's queen image, Boulder's rogue image, Tallpoppy's apprentice image, and...the rest are reserved. Wow. I think that there's some reservations that have been there for longer than two weeks, so they may or may not be removed sometime soon, but I know that those three you can definitely work on. $ Icethroat Exploring galaxies... 12:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Purdy Oh, okay. So you aren't going to tweak him?--NightshineR 17:01, June 19, 2010 (UTC) That is really good! But the stripes don't really match his other images.--NightshineR 17:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for wishing me a happy belated birthday! =) RiverpeltSummer's Here! 00:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dawnstripe Well, it does seem that way to me, based solely on what you've given me, so I think it should be okay. But I don't own/haven't read BOTC so I can't give a solid answer. Either ask someone else, maybe Bramble who has read it, or put it up and see what happens. Sorry. -- Sandystar 22:10, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering... Do you mind if I use one of your old support pair userboxes that you had on your user page? Rainwhisker 20:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks! :) [[User:Blackclaw09|[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六 七']]]] 00:01, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Charart Here it is!!! I know the shading and ear pink is bad :( , still, hope you like it. Cherryfur123 I'm not sweating, I'm melting! 16:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Friends! I would love to be friends!!!! Whitestorm17 17:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hawkheart Hi, Icestorm! I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm going to reserve Hawkheart's alternate warrior image (there are so few left to do...), and I just wanted to make sure you were doing the mottled brown version and not the gray-patched version. I wasn't sure, and I wanted to check before I started working on it. Thanks! Hollydapple 21:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm glad you like my Foxpelt (see my userpage to see what I mean)! I'm kind of proud of him. I think I'm going to do Silverfur tonight and relieve Foxpelt for a month or two. I wanted to make sure you were doing the brown version and not the gray one so I didn't do the same image as you. Good luck with your Hawkheart! Have a nice evening, Hollydapple 02:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: ...why are you telling me this?--'Nightshine'~ 22:33, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Haha, okay--'Nightshine'~ 22:40, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Is the charart long or short haired? [[User:Dawnleaf| ♥Dawnleaf♥ ]] 02:03, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm so very sorry about useing your blank on 5 Clans wiki. please acept my apoligy. Pantherstorm 18:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) WERE DO YOU MAKE THE CATS like Tallstar or Blurstar ? Nightmask 05:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) NIGHTMASK Nightmask 05:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Just dropin in to say Hi, and P,S your not a pecie of dirt :) [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 22:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Charart request! Name: Silvershine Rank: Leader Pelt: White and silver tabby Eye colour: Blue Long haired and female, Thanks![[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 22:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hulloz! ICE! Hi! How iz you? -- Shadowpaw ❦- Sea Girl at Heart 23:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Good. Sad-ish. My friend left for CA without even saying 'Good-bye'... -- Shadowpaw ❦- Sea Girl at Heart 23:07, July 5, 2010 (UTC) CONGRATS! Congrats on reaching 5000 edits! I feel so inferior . . . ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 15:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Me too. I'm just happy I reached 2000. Finally. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 16:03, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Charart!! Haha I know i'm a little late, but anyways heres your request.... *epic failure though haha* [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 19:36, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) [[User:Dawnleaf|'Dawny']] 19:46, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to say... Hey, Iceshine! I just wanted to let you know that I really respect you on this wiki. You have good ideas, and are a loyal contributor. You might not be the leader or deputy of any project, but I wanted to make sure you knew that your contributions are greatly appreciated and that I really admire you. I'm working on making my editcount better and I really want to be respected myself. I just wanted to let you know. Thanks for all you do! Echostar 21:03, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Leader? No way! To be honest, I would ♥ to be the leader of Project Characters, but that's a dream that will probably never be fulfilled. But I'll bet that you'll be a senior warrior of Project Characters someday. Hey, if that happened, would you want to? Echostar 21:17, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: kk See you there Re: kk See you there don't bother replying! ZorthHighly Explosive 18:53, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Theories I love your Theories. And I hope they will come true in the books. ( 23:20, July 11, 2010 (UTC)) Hey, sorry... I'm sorry I wasn't at ##ice'shideout but I had to leave and I could'nt leave a message...wanna chat there? ZorthHighly Explosive 01:09, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Charart request- Frostleaf eyes- blue green pelt- white gender- female long-furred very pink nose- might want to include that rank- warrior leave the charart on my talk page- thanks!! -Mistfire 17:01, July 15, 2010 (UTC) |} Undoing? How do you Undo stuff? SandI'm a new level of awesome 02:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I cant get to the IRC I cant find it SandI'm a new level of awesome 03:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC Yeah, the first person I met on the Wiki told me about it. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 03:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I can't see it on the drop-down menu. Or am I just being a noob? xD --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 03:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC)